Typically, in vehicle instrument panel applications, wiring harnesses or wire bundles run into and out of metal boxes which support electronic devices. The metal box is typically mounted to a support structure beneath the instrument panel and supported in an appropriate position, preferably behind the center stack bezel of the instrument panel for providing electronic support to the vehicle temperature control and sound system, as well as other electronic instrument panel components, such as the anti-lock brake module, engine control module, air bag module, etc.
This assembly can consume a substantial amount of space beneath the instrument panel. The bulky metal box with bundles of wires extending therefrom will have substantial space requirements, and will adversely affect packaging design efficiency in a vehicle. Furthermore, the metal box increases manufacturing costs and vehicle weight.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/642,723, filed May 3, 1996, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses an apparatus and method of assembling vehicle instrument panel structural and electronic components which comprises applying a conductive pattern directly to a base substrate. The application discloses various methods of applying the conductive pattern to the base substrate, including electroplating, embossing, ultrasonic embedding, etc. Embossing may be used for applying a circuit with high current-carrying capacity, while electroplating or subtractive etching may be used for applying fine line circuitry to the base substrate. No known methods are currently available which provide both fine line and high current-carrying capability in a complex circuit pattern.
It is desirable to provide electrical circuitry directly onto a base substrate in complex circuit pattern configurations with both fine line and high current-carrying capability.